Drip Drop
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: #5 in the human!Castiel verse. When Castiel and Dean agree to meet after work, Castiel had no idea he was in for heartbreak. Dean/Castiel. R&R, x.


**Drip Drop**

**Summary: **#5 in the human!Castiel verse. When Castiel and Dean agree to meet after work, Castiel had no idea he was in for heartbreak. Dean/Castiel.

**-x-**

_Can I love you forever through this?  
Can I trust in you forever through this?  
I don't know how to stop, how to stop,  
These tear drop-op-ops, that drip drop drip drop,  
Drip drop drip drop._

_I don't wanna cry.  
I don't wanna hear your name,  
If this is how it ends._

_I don't wanna run,  
Run away from myself,  
And be lost again._

**-x-**

The Winchester household would have been silent. Too silent, if Castiel hadn't been sobbing and yelling and Dean hadn't been begging for forgiveness. Sam had considered going out, leave them to their lovers' tiff. Although this was more than a tiff and Sam would need to be the shoulder to cry on for someone. He hated the sound on them arguing, but in Sam's opinion, Dean was getting everything he deserved for whatever he had done to Castiel. Suddenly, a door slammed and everything went quiet upstairs until he heard Dean's boots on the stairs. He turned to see his brother, eyes puffy with tears. He had never seen him in this mess.

"You okay, Dean?" Sam asked. Dean just shook his head.

"You should be asking Castiel that. I did something horrible. Something that just happened and I tried to stop, but couldn't. She wouldn't leave me alone ..." Dean said.

"Woah! _She_?" Sam asked. Dean nodded.

_Dean looked at his watch. Castiel would be there any minute. They'd agreed to meet for dinner after Castiel's job interview at the local library. They had to seem relatively normal, and a job was best for all of them. Dean had gotten one at the garage in the town, fixing up older model cars, and Sam had gotten a job as a part time IT boy. But today was Castiel's day. Dean ordered himself a beer from the bar, suddenly aware someone was watching him. He turned his head to see a young blonde woman in a short skirt sitting watching him, playing with the straw in her glass._

"_Can I help you?" he asked, annoyed with the staring._

"_Oh it's nothing. I was just wondering what a gorgeous young man is doing here all on his lonesome?" she said, smiling at him. Dean sighed._

"_I'm waiting for some..."_

"_Let me buy you a drink ..." she said, stepping off her bar stool and closer to Dean, cutting him off mid sentence._

"_Listen, lady. I am waiting for someone, and I love him very much ..." Dean said, trying to get rid of this annoyance. "I'm a married man, to another guy." The woman just nodded._

"_I'll get you a drink ..." she said, anyway. Dean held up his full bottle of beer._

"_I'm fine ..." he said, hoping Castiel would hurry up. From the corner of his eye, he saw her slide down from her bar stool and walk over to him. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and sighed deeply._

"_Look, lady ..." he said, but he was cut off when her lips covered his. He was frozen to the spot for a moment, and the moment he decided to freeze in shock was the moment Castiel walked into the bar. Dean pulled away from the girl._

"_Cas ... I ... this isn't what it looks like ..." he said, noting the smug look on the girls' face. That bitch, he thought to himself. Castiel's face was expressionless, emotionless, until he turned and stormed out of the bar. Dean was up out of his seat as fast as he could and he followed Castiel._

"_Cas!" he yelled as he followed the other man. "Cas, wait."_

"_Why should I? You were clearly busy, so why let me stop you?" Castiel asked, anger building inside him._

"_Cas, she just ..."_

"_SHUT UP!" Castiel suddenly screamed, wheeling round to face Dean. "Don't make excuses. I can't even be near you right now ..." Castiel turned again and began almost running along the street towards their house. Dean sighed before moving after him again._

"And that's when we came in here, shouting and screaming," Dean sighed, wiping at his wet eyes. "I need to go out for a bit. Just please don't let him leave." Dean turned and moved out the front door. The door closed and then there was silence before the roar of the Impala engine was heard and the screeching of the tyres as Dean drove off. Sam sighed, looking up the staircase, contemplating whether to go see if Castiel was okay. This was their first ever huge fight. Sure, they had spats every now and then, but this, this was serious. Sam sighed again, before heading up the stairs. He stood outside Castiel's door, listening to the other man sniffing and sobbing. He felt so sorry for him. Sam knocked and poked his head in.

"Castiel?" he asked, into the dark room. Castiel was sitting on the large windowsill, looking out the window, the tear tracks on his cheeks noticeable as the lamp light from outside shone on his cheeks. "Castiel?" The ex angel turned his head to look at Sam. The younger Winchester moved into the room, and sat on the windowsill beside him. Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't manage to get any words out before he burst into tears again, collapsing against Sam's chest. Sam pulled Castiel close, rubbing his back.

"It'll be okay, Cas ..." he said. He pressed a kiss to the ex angel's hair. "Dean loves you, I swear." Suddenly, Castiel's phone rang, Warrant's 'Cherry Pie' a tone that Dean had set so Castiel would know it was him.

"Sam ..." Castiel said.

"Want me to get it?" Sam asked. Castiel was still for a moment before he shook his head.

"No. I'm not ready to talk to him."

**-x-**

Dean sighed when no one picked up the phone. He cancelled the call and put his phone on the table. He turned to Bobby, who handed him a beer and sat down next to him.

"No answer ...?" Bobby asked, and Dean shook his head, a couple of fresh tears leaking from his eyes.

"I would never do anything to hurt him, Bobby ... I swear ..." he said. "I didn't even go near the girl. She jumped me." Bobby squeezed Dean's shoulder affectionately.

"I do believe you, son ..." Bobby said. "Just let him sleep on it, and then talk tomorrow."

"I'm not sure he'll ever forgive me, Bobby."

"Just leave him be tonight, Dean. I'm telling you. Talk tomorrow."

**-x-**

Castiel lay in bed, unable to sleep. He wanted to see Dean, but he didn't want to forgive him so easily. He wouldn't have believed that Dean would do something like that to him. He and Dean were made for each other. He wrapped his arms around his pillow, tears leaking out of his eyes as he remembered what he saw in the bar. He looked over to the bedside table, locating his phone. He picked it up, before scrolling through the numbers until he landed on Dean's. His finger hovered over the call button for a moment before he pressed it, bringing the phone slowly to his ear. It rang once. Twice. Three times. Four. Five. Six.

Castiel was just about to cancel when the ringing stopped and a voice at the other end came.

"Hey Cas ..." Dean said. He sounded tired, like Castiel had just woken him.

"Dean," Castiel said, trying to keep himself from crying again. "Where are you?" There was a pause on the other end of the phone before Dean spoke again.

"Bobby's. I had to leave for a bit. I couldn't listen to you sobbing, Cas. Knowing it was because of me, it broke my heart ..." Dean whispered, before sniffing. Castiel knew he was crying too. "I'm sorry for what I did, baby. But she ..."

"I don't want excuses. At the moment, I don't care if she came on to you, or if you came on to her. I ... I just want you home. We need to talk, here at home. I need ... I need you to hold me ..." Castiel said down the phone. Another silence. "Please."

"I'll come home," Dean said. "I love you, Castiel." Castiel didn't reply; he simply hung up the phone. He put it back down on the bedside table before wrapping his arms back round his pillow.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he whispered to himself, wishing he'd been able to say it to Dean on the phone just then. He got out of bed, pulling on his robe before heading downstairs. Suddenly, Sam stuck his head out of his bedroom door.

"Castiel?" The ex angel turned to see Sam.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" he asked. Castiel nodded.

"Fine, Sam. Dean's on his way home ..." he said. Sam nodded.

"Oh okay. I'll leave you guys to it. Night buddy," he said, smiling gently.

"Night Sam," he said, before moving into the kitchen. What would he say to Dean when he came in?

**-x-**

Dean was soaked through by the time he'd went from the Impala to the front door. He stood outside for a moment, gathering up the courage to face the man he loved. He took a deep breath before he went into the house. There was a light on in the dining room he noticed and he moved over to the doorway, peering in to see Castiel sitting at the table with a cup of tea in his hand. He looked tired. To put it bluntly, he looked like shit. And Dean knew it was all his fault. Castiel looked up, his expression hardening a little when he saw Dean.

"Sit down ..." Castiel said, his voice surprisingly soft and quiet. Dean did as he was told, sitting down next to Castiel. None of them spoke for a few minutes. Dean looked down at Castiel's hand on the table, before taking it in his own. He felt Castiel tense for a moment, and it hurt him inside, knowing the man he loved was feeling this way about him.

"Castiel ..." Dean said, surprising the ex angel with the use of his full name. "I am so sorry that I hurt you. I'm not going to make any shitty excuses to try and make you think I'm amazing, but I swear. I'm in love with you. No one else. Picking up chicks in bars was a thing of my past. You've been with me since I got pulled from the pit and no one has looked out for me the way you have ..." He saw Castiel was about to speak, but he stopped him. "Please ... let me finish. That girl in the bar just jumped on me. I was waiting on you. Honestly, the thought of being with her for a night crossed my mind, but then I saw your face in my head and I thought no. I love Castiel Winchester. Nothing is going to change that."

Castiel closed his eyes tight, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Dean ..."

"You can hate me if you like, Cas. But I love you ..." he said.

"Dean ... I don't hate you. It's just ... walking into that bar and seeing her on you; it just hurt because as an angel I never really experienced jealousy. And when I saw her kissing you, I felt like my insides were burning and I wanted to kill her. I've never wanted to kill anyone as much as I wanted to kill her ..." Castiel admitted. "I ... I love you too, Dean." Dean leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Castiel's lips. Castiel didn't respond at first, before he let himself be kissed, kissing Dean back with equal vigour.

"So are we good?" Dean asked, nipping at Castiel's bottom lip. The ex angel nodded.

"Can we go to bed? I would like it if you held me ..." Castiel said, running his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Anything for you, Cas. Anything."

* * *

_Not doing bad with these updates. Hope you guys liked XD_


End file.
